


Time machine

by kartofelWbucie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartofelWbucie/pseuds/kartofelWbucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up in, unknown place, not remembering how you found there. Oh, did I mention you can't see anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where Fritz is in this story, I have no idea! ;) They might be divorce or not. He might become an astronaut and be on mission on the Moon. He might started carrier as a singer and be on tour now. Choose which you prefer.
> 
> For all my mistakes I'm truly sorry. I wish I knew English better.

Brenda woke with the worst headache she had ever had. She was lying on something hard and wooden, floor probably. She opened eyes realizing that nothing really changed.  
It was absolutely black all around her. She repeated the process several times, closing her eyes very tight and opening them extremely slowly but it didn't help.

_Where was she and how did she find in that place?_

Brenda tried her best to recall any memory but all she remembered was sitting at desk and doing papers... in wasn't her desk... it was her old desk...

Ok, Brenda wouldn't panic because she had been in such a place before. Then it was part of CIA training. She was blindfold in unknown place and her task was to get out from room. She managed then she would mange now. She set on the floor.  
_Focus Brenda._  
She inhaled deeply few times trying to catch some scent which might help her identify the place. It didn't help. The place was black as black hole (at least in Brenda's imagination) and had no scent or sounds, nothing which might help.

“Anybody here?” she called while getting on her knees and trying to move around avoiding hitting anything. Her question echoed like if she was in a very large and very empty room.

“Chief?!” she heard well known voice both excited and concerned.

“Captain? Where are we?” firstly Brenda was surprised there was actually somebody with her but she was also relived there is someone she knew even if that was Captain. The women she didn't particularly hate any more. The woman she might even liked these days.

“Believe me chef I have no fucking idea.” It came somewhere from the room and Brenda focused to locate it.

“And how did we get here? Because I don't really remember if I'm being honest.” Brenda turned around hearing Sharon again.

“Oh Lord, I hoped you could tell me!” brunette almost cried out in frustration.

“Ok, we'll figure something. Just sit in the corner, talk to me and I'll find you.” Brenda was moving forward to find any wall and then move along it.

Sharon hesitated for a moment what should she tell Brenda. “First of all you can stand up, if I’m hearing correctly you are on your knees not to stumble but believe me there is absolutely nothing to stumble against, there is just nothing in these... here.” she sighted “and there are no walls-”

“Now, don't kidding me Captain!” Brenda stood up like she was told but the hell _what was Sharon talking about?_

“I don't know the time but I spent like three hours trying to find anything here.” Sharon was tired and Brenda could here it in brunette's voice.

“Ok, ok Captain,” Brenda sighted “sit still and sing or tell me a poem or whatever. I need to hear your voice if I'm going to find you.” Brenda's movements become more confident with her hands drew in front of here in case but Sharon was right, there was nothing in the room.

“Jesus Chief, I'm not going to sing to you.” and now Brenda could tell Sharon was kind of disgusted with the idea. Brenda smirked though no one could see it.

“Shh, I bumped into something!” Brenda screamed into space.

“Yyyy... chief.” Sharon voice was suddenly surprisingly close. “You bumped into me...”

“Oh” it was like Brenda was disappointed but at least they found each other.

“Chief do you have your phone?” Sharon asked

Brenda knew there was nothing around her when she woke up so she focused on her clothes now. She found out there were no pockets because she was wearing a dress, a dress too short and too tight for her standards. Somebody changed her clothes? She felt disgusted at that thought.

“No phone, no gun, no lighter, no matches, oh for heaven's sake!” Brenda was frustrated.  
Sharon only sighted. She was as frustrated as her companion. What annoyed her the most was probably lack of pockets. 

“Wait, chief... why do you need lighter?” she asked rationally.

“Are you kidding me, captain? In the darkness like this-”

“Darkness?!” Sharon interrupted her “It's a fog! Yes, but it's definitely not dark here.” Sharon heard only Brenda's heavy breathing now. _Oh God_ she was the worst person to hand on bad news. She could be more gentle.

“Fog?” Brenda asked and felt as Sharon rolled down and sit on a floor. “So... I lost my sight then.” slipped from Brenda's mouth very, very slowly.

Once reaching and didn't want to miss the other person again Brenda slid down next to Sharon. Now they were hips touching and completely disoriented. They set in a silence like this for a while both trying to understand things and contemplating their next move. 

“Chief, Brenda...” she decided to use a name “I'm sorry about your sight.” pause and Sharon still felt Brenda's breathing. “I know it doesn't help but I can't see you either, the frog is so thick that I can't see my hands even when they are literally on my face ” Sharon said disturbing the silence. Awkwardly she reached for Brenda beside her, she found her shoulder and slipped her hand lower to cover Brenda's palm with her own like she was giving her a strength. Then Brenda moved unexpectedly.

“No! I can see! Not good but there are small lights!” she pointed it and then realized Sharon couldn't see her like she was not able to see her finger too.  
Sharon didn't see the lights. She was sure Brenda's mind is fooling, trying to find itself in new situation, but she left that thought for herself.

“Can you see it?” Brenda asked.

“No, not really...” was the best option to answer. “But if you want to we can check this.” After all they had nothing better to do, but Sharon didn't add this.  
But just when they started to get up the lights turned off. Brenda didn't say a world about that. She remembered more or less the direction and she was desperate to find the way out.

“If we don't want to get lost in the fog, maybe we should...”

Sharon had the same thought “That would we wise.” Silently she accepted Brenda's hand. The truth was it gave her courage that Brenda was there. Sharon being awake for like four hours was desperate to do everything to get from the hell foggy place.  
Chief's grip was strong almost like men's but the hand she was holding was smaller and more soft. She really felt like play with her thumb on the back of blonde's hand. She refrained at the last minute. 

“Hey, there they are again!” excitement in Brenda's voice wasn't fake. She squeezed Sharon's hand tighter with that.

“They wider now! Can't you seriously see them? They red, even in a frog you claimed to be here you should see them.” Their tight lighten and the lights got smaller again.

“Nothing.”

“Wait...” Brenda pulled her hand completely and saw nothing more than dark again. Sharon feeling insecure grabbed her again. “God... there is only light when we hold each other hands, can you believe that?!” Brenda blurted.

“Hardly Chief.” If Brenda wanted to hold her hand she should ask, Sharon would allow her, really. And what if Brenda set it up? Suddenly the thought hit her. She wasn't sure why the blonde would do that, but if...  
Then Brenda squeezed Sharon's hand almost painfully, more light alighted the place they were in.

“Ouch, that hurts!” Sharon cried at blonde but then Brenda explained her the tighter they hold the more light she can see.  
Sharon wanted so hard to wake from this dream. She was sure things are not real.

“There is something, like a door.” and Brenda started to lead her very confidently. Sharon's heart started to beat faster. If it's Brenda's joke she would kill her with bare hands... but if that's really door... They stopped surprisingly fast. 

“No...” Brenda was disappointed. “It's wooden screen.” she explained. Brenda knocked into it to confirm her words. “Here, try.” she guided Sharon's other hand so she could feel it too. But Brenda was not prepared for what happened next, she saw those long fingers overpassing the screen. While blonde was still touching it Sharon's hand was floating in the air like there was nothing. So much she wanted to look at Sharon now, but all she reached was till other woman's elbow.

“Where is it exactly?” Sharon was moving her hand through screen trying to find a peace of wood.  
Brenda gulped. She was starring at the hand for long moment until she answered carefully.

“Ymm... let's better check what is behind.”

Blonde dragged a little irritated Sharon on the other side. But there was absolutely nothing. Even their joined hands didn't illuminate the place. Brenda felt hopeless...

.  
.  
.

“Mirror!?”

“Mirror!?” Brenda repeated “What can you see then, Captain?”

She was looking at the sight in front of her. From the place she was, she saw only Brenda and one third of her own body. But she didn't care, her sight was focused on blonde companion.  
Saying she didn't have feelings for Brenda was a lie. But she managed to live with them on the back of her head. It was hard first but when Brenda left major crimes it became easier. Each day her heart felt less and less and one day she realized that in 10 years she would be over Brenda for good. Yes, that was weak consolation but the only one she had.  
And now, when they were standing with interlocked hands, Sharon couldn’t take her sight from younger woman. Brenda had back dress. But saying this about dresses was like saying nothing really. It was lacy but leaned from underneath so it wasn't see through. It had short sleeves and didn't show much of a chest but... when Sharon looked down... the dress ended in the middle of thighs or even higher. Brenda's legs were great, long and shaped, strong but seemed soft to the touch at the same time. What was more the dress was tight like if she was Brenda's second skin. In Sharon's opinion blonde's figure was perfect. She was slimmer than Sharon thought before, had nicely outlined hips not to wide though and deliciously ample chest.  
These thoughts about Chief she mad usually in her bed, before sleeping and now her dreams came true. She couldn't stop starring.  
Brenda was truly beautiful with her hair pinned but made on one side so it curling just above her right shoulder. Her make up was different from her usual one. She looked like if she was going on a fancy gala.  
Sharon felt nervous suddenly, she moved a little to take look at herself now. What struck her immediately was the fact that she was wearing exactly the same dress Brenda had, only hers was white one. She looked the same chic as Brenda. She didn't remember when was last time she had this kind of make up. Her hair was strengthened and then waved. She had the same coiffure on her wadding thirty years ago! She liked that a lot but it was never the same even when the same hairdresser did that. She had no glasses though she could swear she could feel them on her nose.  
Sharon brought hand to her face and touched the frame of glasses. In the mirror her hand raised but grabbed nothing. She looked down. They were barefoot in the mirror but she had shoes if she was asked. No really believing in the image from the mirror, she touched dress she had on. It seamed the same, lacy, short, tight...  
Then something else draw her attention. It was something behind them. There was a doorknob on a wall.  
Sharon turned around, nothing but fog surrounded them.

“Chef, I think there might be doors but we have to step backwards...”

“I don't care as long as you get us out of here.” 

While looking at the mirror to manoeuvre them to the doorknob Sharon's brain was functioning on a high speed. But she couldn't find any reasonable explanation of the situation they were in. Brenda seemed lost too. They were two police officer, detectives of heaven's sake and they were helpless as children.  
Finally her hand found a peace of metal.  
She opened the door and both of them stepped into new place.


	2. Chapter 2

Doors behind them closed quietly.

Brenda took deep breath “Captain,” she looked at her companion. “Dear God! It's so good to see you! I can see Sharon!”  
Sharon gave her a smile first. “Believe me, I'm happy to see you too, Chef.” Then she looked down.  
“Oh...” Brenda blushed and they unlinked hands.

It was a room. Bedroom to be precise. Not many things were there. One double bed but not this queen sized one, room was too small for that. Two nightstands on the sides of bed. Opposite bed there was one chest of drawers and old TV on it. Shelf with few books and one painting on the wall. And a window, huge window taking up the half of the wall.  
Sharon checked the door. She wasn't even surprised when it turned out to be closed tight. Brunette approached the window and Brenda followed her.  
It looked like only thick forest surrounded them but it would be still better to get there than stick in that house or room, wherever they were. If only they could open the window.  
But they couldn't, even when they tried together.

Searching the room for something to undermine turned out to be pointless. All furnitures in the room were made out of cardboard, all handles, doors and drawers were only super realistic drawing. The only real things in the room were bed and TV though the last one wasn't plugged in so it wasn't working.

“Let's just broke the window and get out of here.” Sharon said.

Brenda seemed to be surprised. “The jump from this hight would definitely kill us”

“From two feet? Chief... Brenda... what do you see outside the window?”

Brenda closed eyes and started to rub her temples.  
According to her, they were on the top of high cliff. Under them was only ocean, strong waves crashed rocks down there. The horizon was clear, no land within sight. Image totally different from the wood Sharon saw. So again someone was playing with them. But how was it possible they saw different things? _Did somebody drugged them?_ And this wooden screen...

They discussed their position and agreed to broke a window after all and then try to throw one of 'furniture' to see what would happen. They couldn't rely on their sight any more.  
Brenda took a sheet from bed, wrapped it around her fist and hit the glass. It didn't help so she repeated the process with more strength, no luck again. Frustrated she positioned her side to window and run into it with whole her body. Nothing. And then she heard deep sigh, she turned and saw Sharon holding TV with both hands. Brenda stood back and Sharon threw TV in the middle of window. Object hit the glass but didn't break it, just bounced and returned on the floor.  
It wasn't glass, that was something one hundred percent tougher. Diamond maybe, but who on earth would be making diamond windows?!  
Brenda released her hand from sheet, Sharon took it wordlessly and put it back on the bed. They checked the room once more realizing they didn't miss anything the first time. There was no escape from the place.

Sharon was sick of this situation. It didn't help that in blonde's eye she could read the same. Finally she looked at Brenda,  
“I hate saying that but I think our only chance is that our team will find us. They had to started to look for us, for sure...” though she didn't believe her words fully. They had no water, no food. She didn't feel hungry yet but who knows how long it would be till anybody find them?

Brenda noticed that Sharon said 'our' though it was like two years since the team had been hers. Still, it was nice to hear that.

Brunette set on an edge of bed and then collapsed on it with upper part of her body, legs bent in knees, feet on the floor. Brenda was starring at her. _Had she ever seen Sharon without her glasses?_

“Chef, what's wrong?”

Brenda blinked “Nothing.”

Sharon looked at younger woman once again, sighted and closed eyes. Back of her head even harder sank into mattress. “Just say it.” It couldn't be worse whatever Brenda was going to say.

 _No, no_ , Brenda didn't want to admit what she was thinking about. Her sight was focused on Sharon spreading on a bed in such a position that her rather short dress come up even more, her hair was spread on a cover, her eyes shout now and Brenda couldn't take her eyes from brunette. 

“Em... you... you look really nice in this dress.” she wasn't suppose to say it at loud, really.

Sharon opened her eyes, she raised eyebrows but question on her face disappeared in a second, it changed into shyness. And Brenda, she was looking at her like... _God_... she gulped. 

“Thank you, Brenda,” she looked at younger woman once again, from her bare feet, then legs she was admiring before, perfect hips, flat stomach. She bet it was muscular, though she couldn't imagine chef doing sit-ups or any other exercises. Or rather she tried very hard not to imagine Brenda being flushed, sweaty, heavy breathing... Sharon reached Brenda's face. She wasn't prepare to lock her eyes with blonde, she wasn't prepared to be caught.  
“The dress suits you better.” she said thirst thing came to her mind, plus it wasn't a lie at all.

They heard sound like Chinese gong and gentle voice saying ' _BOOM_ '. They couldn't locate where it came from but in one second it was dark in the room. Not as dark as before which Brenda was thankful, it looked just like if it was night. They looked at the window.  
It was night.

Then sound of opening doors disturbed them. Older woman with grey hair and white long nightdress entered the room. She was tall and she was stooping just like older people used to. She was holding thick white candle on candle holder. She put it on nightstand. Brenda was starring at her with mouth wide opened while Sharon become pale on her face. 

“Sharon, honey I hope you thought over your behaviour.” woman said.

Brenda turned her sight to brunette who looked like if she knew the stranger.

“Grandma?”

“Who else?” old woman smiled and set near brunette on the bed. “Next time Nataly take you doughnut come to me and not fight with her, ok?”

Brenda observed as Sharon touch her grandma carefully and when she realized old woman was real brunette embraced her tight, lying her head on the other woman chest. 

“It's ok, my little girl.” Woman put a hand on brunette's hair and started to stroked her head. Her whole body started to rock back and forward like if she was holding small baby instead of grown up woman. “You and your friend should take a rest. Go to sleep and remember that you're invisible when you change the past.”

Brenda stood still and looked at Sharon's grandma with big eyes. The woman was looking back at her, still trying to calm Sharon. Brenda didn't know why, but till that moment she was sure Sharon's grandma can't see her. She wanted to say something, she needed to say something.  
But old woman got up, kissed them both in foreheads and gave them _this_ look _no discussion, go to bed._ She left the room without opening the doors.  
Blonde's sight moved from doors to second woman in the room.  
The first thing she realized was that Sharon had different dress or rather nightdress. It was blue, cotton, loose and as short as white dress she had before. Brunette who seemed petrified, collapsed on the bed unwittingly. Brenda couldn't help. She settled near Sharon realising that she was wearing panties only and t-shirt which was her favourite to sleep in. Sharon was lying on her side so blonde was facing her back. Younger woman pulled a blanket over them and touched trembling shoulder.

“Brenda, what if we are dead?”

If they were dead it didn't hurt that Brenda spooned Sharon.  
They fell asleep in a minute both feeling an enormous wave of tiredness they didn't feel earlier.

* * *

 

Sharon woke up but she didn't want to open her eyes. She had the strangest dream she had in a while. It reminded her about holidays which she had spent with grandma since she was five and until she was 16. She missed her grandma even now when she was old enough to be grandma herself. They had been very close. Neither her brother nor her sister understood grandma as much as Sharon did. But Sharon had always been different from her siblings. They were just the same, the same sense of humour, the same type of thinking. Once they were arguing who should do the shopping. They tried to solve it with rock-paper-scisor. They gave up after six times when they formed exactly the same shapes.  
Sharon always choose different things. But that's why she gets along easily with both of them while they, having the same characters, either loved each other or hate. Nothing between.  
There, her grandma, she was middle child too. Fourth out of seven but still.  
And that dream... Her grandma come saying nonsenses about something which happened years ago.  
Five houses from her grandma’s lived that girl, Nataly. She and Sharon become 'best holidays friends'. But one day Sharon went on a playground with a doughnut. Nataly was sweet tooth (which child isn't?), without much thought blond girl bit huge bite of doughnut biting Sharon's finger too. Taken by pain and surprise young brunette dropped cake in the sand. Nataly felt guilty and started to apologise but Sharon was angry, very angry. With all strength 8 year-old girl had she kicked her friend in tibia. Nataly burst in tears and Sharon come back to grandma's house. What was her surprise when older woman didn't take her side and explained Sharon had no right to kick other people. Sharon was grounded that day. And that was beautiful day, they had planes to swim in the lake with Nataly's mother and then Sharon had to stay at home. As angry as she was, she was also desperate not to lose her holidays, she asked grandma to invite Nataly so Sharon could apologise her. Easily they forgot whole accident the next day. She was playing with Nataly as always, the only remanding was huge bruise on blonde’s girl leg.

Something moved on her belly.  
If all of these wasn't just a dream, Sharon gulped, then she was in the bed with Chief Johnson. Her back was pressed so perfectly to other body that she didn't realize it first.  
Hand on a belly moved again.  
Sharon started to roll when she saw TV on the floor.

 

“Brenda.”

Somebody was calling her and Brenda opened her eyes though she would rather sleep for another hour or two. It was day again, blonde rolled on her back and saw Sharon sitting on the edge of bed, just opposite to TV which was on, cable and plug on the floor just like they left it day before. The screen was yellow witch huge black letters: REMINDING TIME under that a stopwatch counting time out backwards. 2:49 changed in 2:48 in a second.  
If they didn't die yet, they would in 2 minutes and 43 seconds, 42 now.  
There wasn't many thinks to do. Door and window still closed, no escape. They could only wait for what would happen in a while.

00:15 Brenda set next to Sharon.  
00:10 Brenda grabbed Sharon's hand, it helped earlier, didn't it?  
00:08 Nothing changed.  
00:05 Sharon bit her lips.  
00:03 Brenda clenched her fist.  
00:01 Sharon took deep breath  
00:00 Their eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one were tricky to write but I'm sure you'll manage to solve who is who and who says what, good luck though ;p

They were in school gym. Both rubbing back of their heads where they felt pain. They didn't remember many. Only their eyes shooting involuntary when clock on TV reached 00:00 and then like something hit them in the back of heads. _Was it Sharon's grandma again?_

Then this place. Audience was almost full and focused on volleyball game which took place there. There was buzz, Brenda was looking around “I now this place.” she muttered.  
Sharon gasped catching blonde's attention. Brenda looked at older woman who looked like petrified, her sight was focused on game at court.  
“That's me number 3. I remember this, we come to Atlanta for interschool volley finals, we lost it 3:1.” Brenda had to process things she had just heard. Everyone, including them, wearing clothes from 70s, some woman had this huge hair blocking the view to people behind them.

If that was young Sharon... if they were in Atlanta in late 70s...  
She turned and looked at second row from the end. She gasped just like Sharon a while ago and quickly turned back.

“Sorry I overheard.” the woman sitting next to Sharon turned to brunette whose eyes become bigger, she gave Brenda quick look but she who seemed as surprised as brunette. _Are they supposed to be seen by others?_

“You are her mother, aren't you? Anybody would say you are so familiar. She is really good, she should be professional player.” woman continued not aware of the shock she caused.

“Ymm,” Sharon said finally not really knowing how to answer the question, after a moment she put herself together and added carefully “Thanks but I don't think she is interested in that, she wants to become journalist now.” Sharon smiled shyly and Brenda raised her eyebrows.

“I know what you mean, my Oscar is 14 and has a million ideas for leaving right now.” Stranger commented and turned to the game.

Brenda not really interested in match looked at the only player with 3 on her back. Young Sharon had very long hair, till her waist, do in a plait. Her skin was pale but not in unhealthy way and she had no doubtfully the best legs on the court. Sharon was a setter _of curse_ Brenda smiled to herself.

“How old are... is she now?” Brenda asked Sharon.

“16.” Sharon smiled. Even though being 16 was good she was also relived she left this time behind many, many years ago. Too much drama, teenagers problems. That was ridiculous being mad at her friend for buying the same blouse. Or this huge fight they had when Melissa went to the party without her. Sharon was out of town then but she believed Melissa would never do this to her... _God, real disaster..._ she thought.

“ _My children_ are sitting there.” Brenda interrupted Sharon's thoughts.

They both turned in the same direction and Sharon saw 4 undoubtedly siblings, second from the left was sitting the only girl. Little blonde with too big glasses was reading children book, not interested in game. The oldest brother was playing cards with a redhead boy, second brother was actually watching volleyball and the third one was doing his homework.  
Sharon focused on a girl.  
Blonde poked one of brothers and showed him something in the book smiling widely, showing luck of one of front teeth.

“I'm like 9 now.” Brenda was whispering.

“So we could have met before?” Sharon whispered too.

“I suppose so.”

That was the last ball of the game. Applause become lauder and lauder. Brenda's and Sharon's view become black again.

 

* * *

 

They were sitting in the car, Brenda was driving, her head hurting again. Non of them could tell exactly where they were. Road signs said they were heading in direction of Michigan. 

“Jack's parents live in Michigan.” Sharon said when she finally realized where they were going.

“I don't know anyone from there.” Brenda said and slowed the car to make more space in front for the car which was overtaking them.

Behind them appeared new car. Out of habit Brenda looked at the front mirror in the car. She smiled.  
As much as this whole situation seemed unreal, as much as Brenda didn't believe that was happening to them, she was enamoured of the situation. Because that was only possibility she could see Sharon Raydor pregnant. Brenda didn't mind the man sitting behind wheel. She knew Sharon separated him long ago, or rather in time they were in Sharon would separate him in few years. _And God, that woman looked like pregnant angel..._

Sharon looked in front mirror wondering what catch Brenda's attention. Seeing herself and Jack in car behind them she froze first and then smiled. That was the smile to memories of first happy years of her marriage.  
Jack had been good husband, until he started gambling which caused loosing money which caused drinking and those last two added caused their separation. But, to be fair, before that he was really fond.  
She remembered how he cared for her when she was pregnant. She said 'I would eat watermelon' and five minutes later he was back with watermelon, he wasn't even mad that during his absent she lost her interest in watermelons and preferred plums. She remembered him coming back from work and cuddling her till she stopped crying because Emily was crying and she didn't know how to stop that. He took Emily in his arms then, just waited until she stopped crying, lied next to Sharon on bed, child on top of him and he was explaining to 0 year-old girl that she can't cry while he was not at home because that hurt her mother and non of them wanted to hurt her. That was ridiculous and usually caused to Sharon another wave of cry but mixed with laugh that time. Those were happy moment until reality hit her year later when she got pregnant with Ricky. They didn't plan that and as it turned out that was too much for him. He accused her of using him, while she stayed at home doing nothing according to him, he was the only one making money. He didn't like that division of tasks so much that he left her both of them.  
Sharon observed her joyful younger version, not aware of what life prepared for her. Pregnant brunette showed something to Jackson and older Sharon looked at that place too.

She saw an angel.  
Two seconds later she realized that angel was hitching a lift.  
That was Brenda Leigh Johnson hitch-hiking in sinful floweriness dress.

Sharon looked to the mirror again to see both her and her husband’s eyes undeniably roaming Brenda's young body.  
And she couldn't blame any of them. Blonde new exactly what to wear to hitch-hike successfully. Short summer dress with thin straps, Brenda added thin belt just to accentuate her perfect waist.  
Brenda looked so good that it didn't disturb man who gave her a ride that she had male companion.

Older blonde, who was driving the car, looked at her companion who was speechless for too long and who seemed quite _hot_ in both meanings of this world.  
She observed Sharon long enough to realize that it was her who caused that to brunette. Ok, that was her like thirty years ago, but still she had many to offer if only brunette was interested...  
_Stop thinking like that!_

“His name was Chad.” Brenda said after agonizingly long silence in the car. “We travelled the length and breadth of US that summer.” she smiled but that was sad smile.

Chad was her best friend. His family moved to Atlanta when he was 15 year-old, only one year older than Brenda. He become friends with Jimmy first, they were class mates. But Brenda was hanging out with Jimmy too, so soon the three of them become inseparable. But, two's company, three's crowd. Brenda and Chad started to meet without Jimmy.  
It left Jimmy heart broken. Both Jimmy and Brenda loved Chad and he chose her. But about Jimmy's feelings she got known not until Chad's funeral. Bone cancer killed him year after their trip all over the country. It took her enormous amount of time to allow her to feel again and then she made huge mistake marring first man she fell in love after Chad.

 

They saw a couple entering blue car in front of them. Brenda and Chad set on back seats and settled there their backpacks too. Drive continued for a while until young Brenda turned to look through back window. Smiling first she blinked when she saw her older version. Eyes of two blonde women met, the car Brenda was driving turned right without her permission and drove into unfinished part of road. They were falling down seconds later but they didn't hit the ground. Before that they were in new place.

  


* * *

  


That was restaurant in Washington.  
They were sitting at the table with dishes in front of them and folks in their hands.

Sharon was in better position to observe restaurant, she took advantage of that scanning the place with her eyes. She saw herself with Sean, man who was not even worth to recollect. Learned from previous she started to look for Brenda. Blonde was sitting on the other side of large restaurant then Sharon and Sean.

“Who is that?” Sharon asked pointing with her head, table where second Brenda was eating dinner with a handsome man. Not Sharon's type but she could appreciate good looking man. He was athletic type, blonde and if she saw right, he had blue eyes. 

Brenda turned, narrowed her eyes and answered “My first husband and who's that?” she draw their attentions to other table where Sharon, whose hair were shorter and more red, was sitting. Man who was next to her was following every waitress in the restaurant with his eye's.

“That's... that's my thank-god-would-be-second-husband-to-be.” 

Brenda was amused “Now you definitely have to tell me about that.” blonde said.

“Nothing really to talk about. We were engaged. He cheated on me, which was easy to predict when I look at this now.” 

Brenda's face fell “I tell you what, if I was sitting on his place...,” she started vigorously but then become ashamed of her thoughts “he was stupid to do so.”

Sharon couldn't help but smile. “Oh yes, he was.” she answered and took a bite of lasagne.

Brenda was observing her companion eating, took a sip of wine and finally encouraged herself to ask “Do you remember what your grandma said, there in the room? Before we went sleep and before we started this _time travelling_ or whatever it is?”  
Sharon stopped eating but looked confused. Brenda continued then “she said we can change the past.”

“No, she said we will become invisible when we change the past.” Sharon corrected her. Brenda didn't answer she was just sitting, gazing older woman.

Sharon blinked “Do you want to...?”

“Don't you want to try? Aren't you curious what would happen? Wasn't that you grandma's point?”

That was lots of question. That was dangerous probably, that was... “Do you have any plan?” Sharon heard herself saying.

Brenda, indeed, had a plan, which was really simple.

“I'm going to your table, you're going to mine, we 'accidentally' spill wine on each other. Then you and I from the past would have to go to ladies room and...”

“I don't make it a habit to talk with every women I meet in ladies room.” Sharon crossed arms on her chest.

“Neither do I but remember, we are both covered with wine at the same time, that's something to talk about. Plus I don't have other plan so if you don't have better one...”

 

What can go wrong?  
Almost everything.

  


Begging was promising though. They did as Brenda said, slipped wines on each others, making sure it looked like accident. Redhead Sharon got up and using some obscenely words went to toilet. But it wasn't so bad, she had white wine contrary to Brenda's red wine and white blouse. 

And then they heard Brenda's husband almost screaming “ _What a bitch!_ ”. Young blonde tried to calm him but his frustration seemed to become only bigger.  
“ _It's ok-_ ”  
“ _It's not ok, Brenda! Where is this woman, she was right here second ago!_ ” he was screaming while he pointed the place where Sharon was still standing.  
Young Brenda stood up but he stopped her “ _She did it on purpose and I won't leave it like that._ ” he paused to take a breath “ _Brenda, don't stand like that, it won't help, call manager, immediately._ ” he was furious.

That man was yelling at Brenda for something which wasn't even her fault. Sharon wanted to punch him. He was horrible.  
Blonde looked a lot different from person who Sharon met once. Brenda looked like intimidated and Sharon wondered if her subsequent behaviour, like pulling rang in the hospital, was defence reaction which she put because of that man  
And then she noticed her ex flirting with waitress while other Sharon was in the toilet, she wanted to punch him too.  
Invisible Brenda, on the other hand, was watching as their plates were vanishing in the air, literally before her eyes. Table looked as nobody was sitting there moment ago. 

Finally manager appeared and poor Brenda was _allowed_ to go and fix her blouse.  
She passed redhead woman in the toilet doors. They didn't even exchanged looks.

The doors to the restaurant opened, well known elder woman was standing there gesturing to Brenda and Sharon to follow her outside the building. Thinking they don't rally had many choices they went to the doors but then street outside disappeared and they stepped into a darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with this chapter but couldn't come up with better one and was too impatient to share with you the next one...


	4. Chapter 4

They were sitting in the car again. But this time that was definitely different brand and Sharon was on the driver seat though they were not riding. They set in the car parked in the very familiar place - LAPD parking.

“This is my old car.” Sharon stated touching green dinosaur which Ricky hanged near the mirror years ago. She turned around, there was also stink on the back seat and Emily's ballet shoes on the shelf under back window.  
Yes, that was definitely Sharon's old car.

“Brenda, isn't there you?” Sharon asked and Brenda turned to look where brunette was looking. In the long distance blonde was sitting on the mask, nobody's else, but Pope's car waiting for him and eating some chocolate bar.  
Brenda blushed remembering this moment. She embarrassed herself then, she should never come to Pope in the first place. And now she was able to fix her past.

“I... I have keys...” Sharon showed her palm with keys on it.  
They looked at each other. Brenda smiled seeing flickers in Sharon's eyes.

“Let's to this.” Brenda said and Sharon started the engine. She parked next to Pope's car.  
Brenda reached for notebook and pencil which very conveniently were lying on dashboard in front of her. Blonde wrote something, fold it, got off the car and put piece of paper under windscreen wipers.  
She got back to the car and they waited.

Younger Brenda sitting on the other car didn't even blink.

Car beeped and all doors opened though neither of women inside closed them. They saw the other Brenda waving and calling something but they couldn't hear what.

“For heaven's sake. We have to go out.” When they did, Sharon from the past was just few feet from them. 

Two invisible woman listened to conversation between two of them from the past.

“ _Happens to me all the time._ ” Brenda said.

“ _Thank you. But I always know where I leave my car._ ” Sharon approached car and examined it carefully.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Brenda asked

“ _Checking if anybody broke into it._ ” she took paper from the front window and frowned eyebrows.

“ _For sure not for an hour when I was here._ ” blonde smiled.

Sharon stayed silent for a moment looking at the paper in her hand. “ _Somebody mistook me with Chief Johnson_ ” she raised the paper “ _Do you know her? She overtook major crimes, a bet she has hard time there. Two of her detectives, Flynn and Provenza are kind of 'famous'._ ”

Brenda's eyes went big and then she smiled “ _Think it's time to introduce myself, Brenda Leigh Johnson._ ” she hooped from the car and extended her hand.

Sharon took it and blushed “ _God, I'm so sorry, talking like that..._ ”

“ _Well, you're probably the first person who don't think of me as a bitch on a first place._ ”  
Brenda was first to pull her hand away.

“ _So this belongs to you._ ” Sharon gave her paper. Brenda opened it carefully and then stood like petrified.  
She saw that paper earlier, that woman couldn't write it moment ago and handwriting was familiar if she thought about that. It was someone she knew but who would write anything like this...

“ _I'm Sharon Raydor._ ” Sharon introduced herself because she felt like the other woman should know her name since she had known hers.

Brenda looked up “ _Nice to meet you Sharon._ ” Brenda said and smiled.

Few seconds of silence and Sharon blurted “ _I'm from IA._ ”

Brenda smiled wider “ _Then nice to meet you outside the work, well..._ ”

Sharon nodded “ _I know what you mean,_ ” she said like if she heard that a million times, maybe because she had. “ _You waiting for somebody?_ ”

It was just a second of hesitation. “ _Actually my car is broken... I'm waiting here for chief Pope so he could give me a ride, but who knows how long-_ ”

“ _I can take you if you want to, no problem._ ” Sharon interrupted.

“ _If it's not too much..._ ” but she was already moving towards passenger sit. Both woman entered the car and pulled away.

Other couple of the same women observed whole situation standing in garage.

“You're such a liar Brenda Leigh Johnson.” Sharon smirked at her companion. “I know you were waiting to talk to Pope, rumours spread fast then. Beside I saw what you wrote in the car.”

Brenda blushed remembering letter to herself.  
_You know you are attracted to her from the first sight, so don't be a coward and ask her for a drink, otherwise you end up married to Fritz, who you adore but we both know you don't truly love.  
\- Friend_

“Is that true? What you wrote?” Sharon asked shyly.

“Would I lie to myself?” Brenda answered with question.

Sharon shook her head and said “I know I would lie to myself if I said I don't want to kiss you now.”

Brenda rolled her eyes and smiled “Don't make it so complicated.” They both stepped forward and pulled heads on the same side. They giggled awkwardly until Brenda took final step, repositioned head and kissed Sharon like she wanted to kiss her for ages. 

* * *

The kiss brought them to Sharon's flat. That what brunette was sure and that what she told Brenda. They were confused, Brenda had never ever been in Sharon's flat. 

They were standing in the kitchen now, exactly in the same position they were standing in the garage before kissing.  
“And now, why are we here?” Brenda asked.

The answer come second later.  
  
“ _Mmm, exactly like that... oh God..._ ” that was Brenda's voice mumbling from the bedroom. Brenda wasn't alone, both woman in the kitchen knew exactly who was her lover and what they were doing.  
  
“ _You are so impatient._ ”  
  
Hearing Sharon's answer only confirmed their suspicions. Cheeks of women in the kitchen covered with red.  
  
“ _Because honey, this tongue of yours...oh... I'm going..._ ” the come was muffled with something, a pillow probably.

Sharon looked at Brenda who was avoiding her eyes now.  
From the bedroom were heard heavy breathes and some giggles only.

Brenda cleared her throat  
“At least we know that you are good at that.” She whispered and finally looked at Sharon. 

Brunette smiled “Looks like that.” 

“ _It's mine turn now._ ” Brenda in the bedroom said.

“Oh my God we are not done yet.” Sharon in the kitchen sighted.

“It's worse than walking on your parents...” Brenda commented and they giggled uncomfortable.

“ _What are you...?_ ”  
  
“ _You said once you wanted to try... and it's our anniversary..._ Brenda responded. There was a kiss and the agreement was reached for sure because in a while moan heard on the Moon come out from the bedroom. That was definitely brunette.

In the kitchen Sharon looked at Brenda with big eyes and slightly opened mouth and Brenda knew Sharon in the bedroom must look exactly the same... but without clothes...

“ _You like that, don't you?_ ” Brenda was teasing.

“ _Harder Brenda, harder_.” Sharon was begging Brenda not to stop until she come really hard. 

Brenda in the kitchen coughed and Sharon cleaned her throat. They had probably the same naughty thoughts in their heads when the phone on kitchen counter rang.

“ _That's mine._ ” Brenda groaned from the bedroom. There was a squirt of the floor and after few steps very naked blonde emerged to them... with very real strap on, she was now trying to get off in her way to the phone.

“Oh God.” the other Brenda squirmed and cover her eyes, leaving a small hall to peep through her fingers. Sharon instead didn't want to cover her eyes from the sexiest thing she has ever seen, not only that Brenda wasn't bed herself but with the toy...

Naked Brenda answered the phone holding it between her ear and shoulder until she totally removed the strap-on.

“ _Yhym, I understand, send me the address, thanks._ ” the conversation was short and Brenda took a step forward.

“ _Don't you dare to put that into kitchen sink._ ” Six eyes moved to naked Sharon standing in the kitchen doors with only smile on her face and phone in a hand.

Brenda put her hand away from sink “ _I wasn't._ ” the answer was too quick. She grinned and went to bathroom dropping a kiss on Sharon's shoulder while passing her.  
Dressed women exchanged the looks. They were cute together, anyone would admit.

“ _I had a call, looks like we have case together. I swear that Andy Flynn knows exactly when we have sex._ ” Sharon was explaining while she was fallowing her companion to bathroom.

* * *

Four of them were in the car, riding to the crime scene. Two of them had no idea how did they found in the car. Sharon was driving while Brenda was creasing brunette's tight up and down and with the other hand she was checking something on her phone. 

“ _Do you mind if I turn on radio?_ ” Brenda on the front seat asked. 

“ _Feel free._ ”

When _Shattered Dreams_ ended the speaker said: “ _It's March the Fourteenth, 2013 and here is the latest news..._ ”

* * *

“ _Captain, I think you should look at his occupation..._ ” Tao said pointing the screen of his iPod. Sharon approached him and looked through his arm, her eyes widened, she thanked to Tao and went to Brenda who was taking the statement of policeman. She took deep breath, Brenda stopped talking and looked at brunette, so did the policeman.

“ _Officer, I think it's time you tell as exactly what you were doing with..._.” Sharon looked at her notes “ _...with Mr Beck_ ” she looked up “ _in the toilet before you..._ ” Sharon was reading from her notes again “ _...accidentally shot him while he was trying to stole your wallet. Officer are you aware the boy hasn't reached his maturity yet_?”

Nobody could see that second Sharon hearing the name sank down on the ground, Brenda followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for confusing you, there are 5 chapters of this story. My mistake, in sketch I named two chapters with 4 instead of 4 and 5 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's final chapter.  
> You can thank Ana who encouraged me to end this story finally ;)

Brenda woke with the worst headache she had ever had.

She was lying in quite comfy bed, there was characteristic smell in the air. She opened eyes slowly realizing she was in hospital. It was night, her room was for one only and she was connected to some machine which beeped loudly. Before Brenda could think properly three people run into her room. It was young doctor, he was 30 maybe, dark skin and unbelievably white teeth, a nurse in her fifties and somebody who introduced herself as a doctor assistance, she was the youngest of them all. They examined Brenda precisely, the assistant taking notes mostly. Doctor asked Brenda all these boring question how she felt if she could feel her arms, legs... _Ouch!_

“Yes, I can feel them very well.” she snapped to the doctor. And he smiled back with his gorgeous teeth. “Can I have something for headache?” she asked.  
Nurse looked at doctor who nodded and she left the room.

“Do you remember how you found here?” Assistant asked.

And that was damn good question. Brenda didn't remember this so she shook her head. All she knew was only that head was pulsing steady from behind, so she assumed she must have fallen or was hit so she lost conscious.  
But the doctor explained Brenda she was found in the LAPD office unconscious and they still don't know its reason. He informed also that her old team put every effort to find the answer. They even checked every candy from her drawer if it wasn't poisoned.  
Brenda wasn't working for police any more, but she visited lately. She didn't bring sweets with her.  
“You were unconscious for three days.” he ended. Brenda made big eyes but before she had time to say something the assistant spoke again.  
“Do you remember anything when you were unconscious? What we were saying to you? What you were thinking?”

Brenda thought for a while “No sorry...”

Woman nod her head and put more notes.

“Only that old lady telling me something...” she added in a while seeing that person perfectly but not hearing her. _Do Brenda know her? Rather not._ Assistant lifted head very interested in whatever Brenda was going to tell her about other woman.  
“Why do you asked?” Brenda closed eyes because pain felt stronger and then nurse come back with one blue pill and a plastic cup full of water till the half.

“Oh, you were very... _disturbed_ , for the lack of other word, during coma. We compeered your scanners-”  
“Ok, that's enough. You should take your pill and rest. We will talk tomorrow.” Doctor interrupted brutally, shouting the other woman.

They left the room, leaving Brenda in a muddle. She sighted only and rest her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes she saw old woman again but this time she heard her saying very quiet _Room number 235._ She didn't know why but she felt strange urge to visit that room. Blonde almost jump up from the bed and run down. Room number 235 was larger than her own with three people in it. Two man and one woman, non of whom Brenda knew. She sighted and used a chair near the wall because she felt unsteady suddenly. Once again with closing her eyes old woman emerged but her voice was lauder this time and Brenda heard correctly _Room numbers 2, 3, 5._. Brenda opened her eyes. What kind of game was that? But opposite to her mind screaming to go to bed Brenda visited room 253. No luck again. The next room was 325 which turned out to be toilet for disabled. Keeping her searchings Brenda found room 352. She stopped in the door because she had already known that was _the_ room. There was Sharon _Sharon?!_ lying on the bed and smiling though her eyes were closed.

“Brenda?” she asked as if she already knew the answer. “She told me you will come. Grandma can't make anything easy, can she?” then brunette open eyes which were deep green and smiling too.

Blonde's world stopped for a second, she saw Sharon and herself standing in some strange room in front of the same old lady who she saw earlier. And she knew the woman was Sharon's grandma and Brenda knew that what she had just seen was a memory. But she had no idea when and why she was there with Sharon. And no offence to brunette but was it even possible that her grandma was still alive?

“Come here.” Sharon offered a little place on a small bed. “You will remember in a while.”  
_Remember what exactly?_ She was confused but she moved finally and sit beside the other woman.

“Give me your hands.” Brenda was like on autopilot, doing exactly what Sharon told her to do, so no surprise, her hands found in Sharon's in a moment. All the memory come back, in less than second. She saw everything what happened to them like if she was standing outside her body, she was observing them holding hands, then sleeping together...

“Oh!” was her reaction to the kiss. “Holly...!” she remembered also what happened at Sharon's flat.

And then she looked back at Sharon, sitting opposite her, smiling with the most beautiful smile on the world. Brenda looked at brunette's lips. She knew how they tasted. Wonderful if anybody asked her

_Oh God, she wants to kiss Sharon badly._

_Man, she is actually kissing Sharon Raydor! And she doesn't want to stop this. Like never!_

Sharon had to close the gap between them because Brenda was not moving until she felt the kiss. As good as she remembered. She squeezed hand she was holding and her other hand found brunettes arm. Sharon's left hand found Brenda's tight. They would stay like this forever but...  
But woman needs to breath too. When their lips separated finally Brenda rested her forehead on Sharon's right shoulders where nightdress fell a little.

“Can you tell me what's going on here?” she muttered to older woman's skin. 

“Well, starting with facts...” she brought her hand to Brenda's hair and started running her fingers through it while her other hand settled on blonde's lower back. “I was told that we were found by cleaning crew in the middle of the night in my office both unconscious.”

“You were closing one of my old case. I remember now. I came as consultant.” Brenda raised her head looking at Sharon now, her hands around brunette's waist. “I had eyelash in my eye, so I put out pocket mirror-”

“Which you were looking for like for ages in that purse of yours...” Sharon added rolling her eyes.

“Because it slipped from the pocket it should be.” Brenda defended herself and Sharon smirked. “And you're evil because you could give me your mirror which you had in a first drawer and which you find immediately when I finally pulled out mine.”

Sharon nibbled her lip. That was true, she was cruel, she was not so keen to help younger woman. But when she saw mirror Brenda had she immediately reached to the drawer for hers. They were exactly the same. Old, round and small, maybe 2 inches in diameter but heavy, made out of brass, closed witch small latch. Originally there were two mirrors inside but during years one mirror missed from both of them. They crossed sights and then opened mirrors carefully.

“The next thing I know is that we had the same... dream if that's the right world. And I know it because that female doctor told me we had the same reactions during coma, that's why they called her. We are the subject of some medicine article now. But I know it also because my grandma explained this to me this morning-”

“Was she here?” Brenda asked.

“She would be like 120 year-old now.” Sharon joked. “She told me this the same way she told you the numbers of my room.” Brenda nodded only. She fully understood what Sharon was talking about. “And that mirror, it belonged to her once. Where do you have yours from?” Sharon asked.

“It was in my family, I remember when I was small my mama had it. My dad gave it to me when she died.”

Brenda adjusted pillow which Sharon wasn't using and sat on a bed next to brunette so they both were leaning against bed frame. She took Sharon's hand with her, and once again put head on brunette's shoulder. They had been sitting in comfortable silence until older woman sighted.

“You would never guess who is going to be here any minute.” Sharon said.

“Let me think,” Brenda pretended to wonder “Rusty.” it wasn't even a question.

“Safe and sound.” Sharon nodded and her voice broke little.

Brenda raised head, turned and kissed away a single tear which rolled downed brunette's cheek. Despite that older woman was smiling and catch Brenda's lips with hers once again.

* * *

They never told anyone about grandma.  
They always answered it was the _accident_ which brought them together, not explaining anything than that.  
Sometimes, they dreamed the same dreams.  
  



End file.
